


How Dog Stole Wolf-Spunk

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru wouldn’t play right so Kouga took his balls and went home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dog Stole Wolf-Spunk

**Author's Note:**

> I parodied “How Dog Stole Fire,” a Pit River Indian legend. There has been some slight renaming. It is probably pretty obvious who is who but just so there is no confusion: Fox = Shippou, Miko= Kagome, Slayer = Sango, Frog Face = Jaken, White Dog = Sesshomaru, Song Child = Rin, Monk = Miroku, Wolf = Kouga, Little Dog = Inuyasha, and Cat = Kirara. I originally wrote this from iyhedonism, Week 49 “Fairy Tale Refit," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Long ago the world was happy and bright and wolf-spunk was plentiful. Wolf was generous and all were happy. One day Wolf and White Dog got in a fight. For White Dog had Song Child and refused to share Song Child with Wolf. White Dog said Song Child was his and only his. Wolf said this was unfair, for all that lived in the valley shared everything and that White Dog should not keep Song Child to himself, especially not from Wolf. For White Dog always received the most wolf-spunk of all. White Dog said that he was the Great White Dog of the West and such rules did not apply to him. Wolf was a very proud creature and White Dog’s words insulted him greatly. So Wolf left the valley taking the wolf-spunk with him. This started a great fight between Little Dog and White Dog. Many insults were exchanged by the brothers until Miko reminded them they still had monk-spunk and for a time they did not trouble about it. The valley still had monk-spunk but it was not the same. Slayer stopped slapping Monk. Miko wandered aimlessly, babbling nonsense. White Dog lost the will to beat Frog Face and instead sat like a rock staring into nothingness. All were affected, except Song Child, who danced around decorating White Dog with flowers. Song Child thought he looked better that way. It was decided that Slayer would fly on Cat to find Wolf. Slayer did not return for a long while. Slayer returned tired and covered in sweat. She saw smoke from Wolf’s fire in the mountains but said she could get no closer. The next day Little Dog set out to find Wolf. Little Dog was tired of suffering because of his brother’s arrogance and Wolf’s pride. Without wolf-spunk life had lost meaning and Ramen had lost its flavor. Little Dog wanted his wolf-spunk and was not willing to wait for Wolf to return. But Little Dog did not tell the others he was leaving. Little Dog had offered to share his hanyou-spunk and they all laughed at him and Little Dog was insulted. It took Little Dog all day to get to Wolf’s camp high in the mountains. Wolf had become very lonely and was very surprised when Little Dog tackled him and demanded wolf-spunk. But Wolf was still a very proud creature and refused Little Dog. Soon the two were wrestling on the ground. This would have gone on for all time, for Wolf and Little Dog were both very stubborn creatures, except a hand made its way under Wolf’s pelt. Wolf remembered how talented Little Dog was and gave in to Little Dog’s demands. Little Dog milked Wolf until he had his fill and was covered in wolf-spunk. Little Dog had been surprised Wolf had wanted hanyou-spunk in return, but when Wolf got on all fours and raised his tail, Little Dog was happy to share. Wolf soon fell asleep. Little Dog knew Wolf would soon return to the valley and was happy. But Little Dog soon felt bad for his friends in the valley. He had been greedy and was now covered in enough wolf-spunk to share with everyone until Wolf returned. Little Dog quickly made his way down the mountain but it started to rain. When Little Dog was back in the valley the wolf-spunk had been washed away. All in the valley were angry with Little Dog, for he and Wolf had been very loud and they knew where he had been and did not share. Miko sat Little Dog for this and Little Dog laughed. This enraged White Dog and he threatened to beat Little Dog. Then Little Dog said to Fox, “Look in my ear.” Fox did and saw the wolf-spunk that escaped the rain. He took it out and shared with all, and so the valley got wolf-spunk again.


End file.
